Pizza and Poolthings
by Thrad Dowash
Summary: ALL ABOARD THE DRAMA TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!


One day Flamewar, who had immense cravings from being pregnant with Megatron's 17th child, decided she would order pizza as a last ditch attempt to fill the hollow void left by Megatron's immense robot wang that was left in her robot vagina. It wasn't until after she ordered the pizza, with extra cheese, that she realized she had no money! She surmised that the only solution would be to fuck the delivery robot. Secretly, she hoped it was really Megatron, but she knew he was busy sulking after being wed to her. But, she thought to herself, what if Megatron got mad! Then he would sulk even more and be even less of an effective leader! Then she laughed and remembered that he wouldn't care, he loved her unconditionally and forever and would understand that the purchase of a pizza was the equivalent of paying with her gaping maw of a vagina. She waited eagerly, thinking of furries and Megatron, which made her get extremely wet. But so did the thought of that delicious pizza, with its dripping, yellow cheese, smooth and tangy tomato sauce, and greasy crust.

She needed that pizza.

More than anything.

It seemed like forever as the robot clock has its robot clock hands tic by. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. If she had to wait another two seconds, she was certain she'd just eat both the pizza AND the delivery bot. Maybe, she thought...maybe that WAS a good idea. But she had cravings for pizza, not robot.

Finally, as the clock ticked to four seconds-DING DONG. Oh the latter sound really made her wet, thinking about dongs. Her robo tits just lactated in anticipation. She thrust open the door, body already ready to be conquered by the delivery robot.

"Did you order an energon pizza with extra cheese?" To her delight, it was Circuitshock! Long had Flamewar dreamed of sucking on those delicious boron bossums and now, her dreams will come true!

"Oh, yes..." she replied coyly."But...I seemed to have forgotten my check book! Perhaps there is some other way I could pay?" She tucked her arms under her boobs, thinking that would make them appear bigger, completely forgetting that they were metal and immobile.

"Of course, you could use credit!" Much to Flamewar's chagrin, Circuitshock was, for the lack of a better word, dense.

"I don't even have a credit card either!" she pined.

"Cash?"

"No."

"Deed?"

"Not even that!"

"Your first born?"

"No-look, I'm willing to pay for that pizza with my body. Are you going to give me that pizza and let me bend over or what?" Placing her hands on her wide hips, she spread her legs, Circuitshock not knowing what dark and deadly horrors lurked between those glossy thighs.

Circuitshock blinked for a moment, and then perked up.

"Oh! You mean sex! You should have just told me that in the first place! I had to go to the alley to get rid of my latest robo child because the last customer didn't have money either, that's why I was late by half a second. My bad."

Flamewar SIGHED, frustrated with how slow Circuitshock was being with this whole sex thing. She didn't understand, all Megatron did was whip out his massive Megacock and ram her with it until he pumped her full of Deceptisemen, then rolled over and went back to sleep. Why was it so difficult for Circuitshock!

Then she quickly realized what the problem was.

Circuitshock was a GIRL.

She didn't have a robo wang!

Now how will she be able to use her body for the purchase of fattening foods! And her cravings were getting worse too! She had gotten so lost in her mindless rambling that she didn't even notice that she was on the couch, legs spread, Circuitshock dived down in between them, tongue getting lost in the cavern.

"It's really dark down here! I don't know if I can find my way back..." But it was too late, Circuitshock was lost. She forgot to leave breadcrumbs and it wasn't until Flamewar came to that she was able to yank the poor thing out.

"You need to TELL me next time. Sometimes I can't even let Megatron go willy nilly down there!"

"S-sorry..." Circuitshock gasped, already drenched in her robo juices. "Tastes like pineapple!"

"DUH" Flamewar scoffed. "What other kind of juice would I have down there?"

"Good point..." she shifted and sat up, then decided to finger Flamewar a little.

Well, finger not being the right word, since her entire hand, arm and shoulder could fit. So, there she was, arming Flamewar who was grunting and devouring her precious pizza at the same time.

"Oh...what is that? I feel like I have a grip on something in there!" Circuitshock looked up, trying to get the hungry beast's attention.

"Snarf-snerf-gnarf-mrrf-snrrf-wh-what!" She snapped, roaring in anger for being interrupted from her feast! "Oh. That's just Megatron's pride or something; he left it in there when I convinced him he was in love with me."

"Oooohh..." she nodded in understanding."I thought I felt some characterization in there too though."

Flamewar grunted in annoyance.

"Maybe, whatever, I don't really care, he just pumps me with babies and I can live happily ever after. Try harder, the only thing I can feel is this pizza vanishing."

"Sorry!" She searched desperately for the magic button that would propel Flamewar over the edge, but it was so hard. She had to sift through so many things, including an odd human in a red striped sweater and some weird, she assumed Hispanic, woman.

"Ah! Ah! Oh yes, yes! Oh god, yes! Oh god, oh god, oh god YES!" Flamewar screamed in ecstasy, having found a delicious stray pepperoni on her pizza.

Circuitshock sighed, then dug around some more.

"Where IS it..."

"I dunno," she commented, distracted, too busy playing with the ooey-gooey cheese, giggling with glee as it fell onto her perky, milky, lactating robo tits. The helpless girl looked up, the decided maybe if she lapped up the cheesy, milky mess, it'd work. Crawling over, her tongue worked quickly, which prompted Flamewar to gasp! To gasp in...RAGE, how dare Circuitshock eat some of HER cheese! That was HERS. ALL HERS.

"Hey! What the frag do you think you're doing, bitch!" She smacked Circuitshock over the head, which almost made her fall back into the black hole that lurked between Flamewar's legs.

"Aaahh!" She shrieked, but was stopped by the giant round stomach that held the creation of Megatron's latest testament of his love to Flamewar.

"Watch the kid! God, if I lose this one I'll never be able to get welfare."

"S-sorry! It was just there..." She fumbled about, but suddenly, the door swung open.

"Flamewar! I'm here to clean your pool!" It was Jonx, Flamewar's favorite poolthing. But soon, his/her/its face grew solemn.

"What...are you doing?" He/She/It asked, outraged.

"Nothing! I'm just paying for the pizza, seesh. It isn't that big of a deal." she brushed it aside.

"Not a big deal! Not a big deal! How could you leave me out of this! How could you!"

"Calm down, I save you a slice-oh" she looked around. "I guess I ate it. Oh well!"

"Oh well!" Jonx was outraged. It was all a blur, but within and instant, Circuitshock, who was too busy being shocked at finding a puppy down there, was suddenly thrust against a wall, a single large, snaking tentacle winding its way up her legs.

"No! Wait, Jonx, don't do that! Please, we didn't mean to leave you out! I swear!" But it was too late; the rapetcle thrust its way into her robo cooch and was violently thrusting inside, making Circuitshock scream in confused agony and shock.

"All I was trying to do was eat my pizza! I can't help it if this kid gives me cravings, gosh!" Flamewar rolled her optics, but soon she too was stricken with confusion as two tentacles wound themselves around her legs and kept them open, revealing the horror in full detail. Jonx had to pause for a moment, in complete shock. But soon he/she/it got over it and violently thrust as many tentacles as possible in there.

"No, no noo-aaahhh!" Flamewar shrieked and moaned, suddenly realizing this wasn't too bad. She's never had anyone be able to fill her up so easily, it almost relaxing, like she could curl and fall asleep like a content kitten. But suddenly something was wrong. Jonx, having grown frustrated beyond belief with Flamewar's unrelenting whoreishness, decided to take it one step further. Quickly, he/she/it thrust a single, powerful tentacle past Flamewhore's cervix, successfully entering her robo womb which held her robo baby.

"No! My welfare check!" she screamed! Jonx didn't care. He/She/It RIPPED the little fetus out of the womb and tossed it aside, landing on top of the remaining slice of pizza. Suddenly, there was conflict inside Flamefat. That was the last piece of pizza...and she still wanted more...but then her unborn baby had been thrown on top of it! What could she do, what could she do!

"What can I-mrff-snrrf-mmph-do!" She lamented, then suddenly realized she had EATEN the pizza slice while she was thinking about her options.

"Oops" she said. "GOOD, finally, now there is more room in here!" She gasped, Jonx filling her up completely. It wasn't long until they both reached climax, Jonx maybe jizzing inside her, who could actually know? The only thought on her mind was 'maybe if he/shit/it came, I wouldn't have to explain to Megatron where our 17th child went!'.Her dreams were about to come true...

To be continued...?


End file.
